


Practicing your Autograph

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [6]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Steve’s signature and panics, just a little. </p><p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Flying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing your Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Flying [ the Art](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/125587740570/title-treasure-artist-ssyn3-link-to-tumblr)  
>  **Title:** Practicing your Autograph  
>  **Universe:** Ambiguous  
>  **Notes:** Woo. I wasn’t sure if I would get this one up in time for this round, mainly because I was so hard pressed on figuring out what to write that would be different and still fit the art. I mean, you can really have anything but all I had were crummy ideas. Then, I saw someone post a soul-mate identifying mark fics, and I was like let’s try that. Enjoy.

“That is none of your business,” Steve says. There’s a smile curled up in the corner of his lips that Steve’s trying so hard to hide. He isn’t as serious or as stern as he’s making out to be. It’s adorable, and that just makes Tony more curious about that piece of paper in Steve’s hand.

“You shouldn’t say things like that. It’s hurtful.” Tony fiddles with the boots on his feet. He still needs the gauntlets in order to stabilize his flight a little more.

“Of course, it is.” Steve waves the piece of paper. “Now, quit asking what’s on here. It’s really not that important.”

“Oh, but I think it is,” Tony says and the gauntlets slide onto his hands and forearms nice and easy. It doesn’t take more than that before he’s zooming past Steve, the paper snatched.

“Tony!”

Tony’s too busy laughing to see how Steve’s eyes turned dark before going blank. He doesn’t see how Steve’s eyes become unreadable as he waits for Tony to unfold the piece of paper in hand.

Steven Grant Rogers is signed in a wonderful hand. It’s large and entirely damning. Tony feels the signature beneath his wrist band prickles in recognition. He knows that signature, knows it plain as day. Has traced every loop and curve of Steve’s name to point of almost replicating the signature himself.

Tony forces himself to laugh. “Your autograph? Which fan are you sending it to this time?”

He folds the paper and sends it flying back down to Steve, the motion quick and jarring because he can’t hold onto it too long or he might do something stupid like cry. Because it’s not ever supposed to be, but Tony can’t help but want it anyway. He’s trying hard to be a good man.

“It’s not for a fan,” Steve says and edges closer. The way he stares up at Tony is full of wonder, and he looks so good that way. Taking in Tony as if he’s a god and not a mere piece of crap.

“Practice?” Tony suggests and floats himself just a little higher. He kind of knows what Steve is hinting at, but he doesn’t think his heart can take it. “No need to be secretive for signing your name. I do it all the time.”

“Pepper signs your documents half the time.”

And Tony thinks he can breathe easy because it’s just him and his crazy mind. There’s no way Steve would give him his signature, asking for confirmation, if Tony really is his.

“I should get her a stamp,” Tony says, steering the conversation to that point. “I think her hand gets cramped, forging my signature all the time.”

“Tony.”

“Yeah, Steve?”

He doesn’t know when he floated back down, but now he can’t go back up without making it awkward. Steve puts his hands on both sides of Tony’s arms, holds him gently.

“She doesn’t forge your signature. I know you sign them even if you complain.”

“Oh.”

Steve’s fingers slips down, and Tony doesn’t move as they fall onto his cuff where it covers Steve’s signature neatly. Tony doesn’t speak until Steve pries the first snap off the cuff, the sound obscenely loud in the workshop.

“Steve,” and Tony hates how it his voice is weak. “I’m not—“

“I know,” Steve says even if it doesn’t make sense. He undoes the second snap on the cuff, and then it’s all there. Bare skin and dark lines for them to see how clearly it’s marked. Tony shivers when Steve puts his hand on it.

“See?” Steve says, murmurs lowly. “Did you really think I would wave a piece of paper like that around?”

“You’re devious.” Because Steve really is.

“Hm.” Steve presses a kiss onto the signature on his wrist, light and warm. “So, is that a yes?”

Tony only tugs at Steve’s own covered wrist in in response.


End file.
